Kid Icarus Godrising
by dacoolreader
Summary: The sequel to Uprising. Pit returns to fight Thantos but fails to foil the Death God's plans. This results in a chain of events in which the Olympians rise, Magnus faces Dark Magnus and Viridi is kidnapped by by her evil counterpart. Also, Pit discovers what Pandora has been plotting since the fall of Hades...
1. Return of Pit

**Return of Pit**

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" the angelic hero cried as he leapt out of the doors of Skyworld into the darkest realm he had ever dared enter.

Below Pit, leader of Paluetana's majestic army of angels, was the ruined foundation of the Coliseum. Crawling around it was unknown beasts that were replicas of enlarged beetles. Swarming around the stands was the mischievous Monoyes. Once beautiful, flourishing plants had wilted and died.

_Pit, can you here me?_

"Paluetana!" Pit cried. "How good it is to see, I mean hear you in my head, again!"

_Enough time for chit chat later Pit. Magnus is already down there battling the Underworld army. It looks like Thantos is desperate to revive the evil Olympians to rule over the humans._

"That despicable God of Death has been revived **again!"** Pit gasped as a Keron skimmed past his wing. "That is four times now!"

_I know. But you must hurry because if Thantos succeeds, we could be facing…_

**Hola Pitty-Pat! I'm back!**

_Hades again. Looks like we've finally failed the humans!_

**Don't look so down Pretty Paluetana or I'll be forced to send some of my troops to attack Pretty Skyworld. Soon, it shall house my glorious followers and me!**

Without any guidance from Paluetana, Pit firmly decided it was time for land battle…

MIDSTAGE POINT

Fighting at least fifty Micks, Magnus was way out of his league. Tackling with Gaol had been far easier. Other the horizon, a deafening cackle informed him that the struggle was over. Thantos had succeeded. His last action would be to succumb to the gaping mouths of the Underworld troops.

That was until a bathing, glittering light engulfed the Micks. Recognising it instantly, Magnus realised that Paluetana had rescued him once more. Soaring down from the heavens, Pit sent arrows spiralling at the Underworld troops to frighten them off.

"Where is Thantos?" Pit screeched over the roar of the fleeing Micks. "The Olympians are free so we need to find him so we…"

Out of the blue, a luminous, mangy green foot crushed Pit underneath it.

"Does Pit ever just stop by to say hello?" quizzically questioned Magnus to himself as he prepared to confront Thantos.

"HEEEEEEEEELO!" cackled the devious diva as he prepared himself to outwit the troops of Skyworld.

MIDSTAGE POINT

The foot morphed into the bloated, ugly creature known as Thantos. Groggily, Pit heaved himself to his feet. Already, Magnus had leapt upon the Death god with his blade brandished at his opponent's throat.

Before Magnus could strike Thantos down, the shape shifter transformed into a falcon twice the size of Magnus, soaring off into the skies.

"Paluetana," called Pit out into the sky. "I need you to grant me the power of flight. Please! I won't ever go in a hot spring again if you help me!"

Stop grovelling jerk!

"Viridi?" Ever since the fall of Hades, Pit never expected to hear from the nature goddess again!

Yes, it's me. Can you believe how un-ecofriendly these monsters are?

"It's lovely to hang out again Viridi but I sort of have to stop a God."

Humph! Fine, then.

"Ta, Viridi!"

Soaring across the heavens once more, Pit felt thrilled at how much he felt at home while chasing a BOSS. Up ahead, the gliding falcon began to fall back down to earth.

"In the name of the Goddess of light, I shall defeat you Thantos!"

With the majestic words of that battle cry, Pit sent a sleek, explosive arrow into Thantos heart. Once more, the Death god was dead.

But overall, Pit had failed, as Dark Pit would soon find out. Two despicable Gods were already speeding through the air to find the Dark angel himself.

A mere few seconds before the arrow exploded, Thantos yanked it from his chest, tossing it towards the Coliseum. A few flecks of tainted blood managed to escape his body but overall, the God was alive. Speeding off into the distance, Thantos prepared to fight another day. Below the fleeing god, his ex-hideout went up in a fiery, flickering inferno.

For the first time ever, Pit had completely and utterly failed, leaving the world in a worse position that when he had arrived from Skyworld.

**You failed Pitty Pat! One-nil to the Underworld army. **

Shut up Hades!**  
**

**Ooh, look who's having hormonal troubles. **

Forget it! Pit, I'm pulling you and Magnus out of there!

**So long Pitty Pat! See you soon at your funeral!**


	2. Twins of torture

**Twins of torture**

Swooping over the battlefield where Pit had obliterated Hades with Medusa's help, Dark Pit began to ponder over what it would be like to be real. Real as in have your own body. Not a replica of someone else. Pit had a fabulous life shooting down BOSS after BOSS while all Dark Pit had was a taken body.

Pittoo?

"Viridi?" scowled Dark Pit at the intrusion. "What have I told you about not needing help anymore to fly? This great fellow down at Paluetana Pub got me fixed up. Oh, Gods, I shouldn't have said that…"

We'll talk about this later Pittoo! 

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" bellowed Dark Pit aggressively.

We need your help to defeat…

"Who is 'we'?" Dark Pit knew the answer before Viridi could even answer. "It's that idiotic fool, Pit isn't it. What has he done now?"

This isn't about you grudge against yourself! Blood is being spilled now and we need you to help stop it!

The dark, despicable rouge angel considered what was in it for him for a few seconds before it clicked why Viridi was so fussed.

"Whatever has gone wrong is affecting the Forces of Nature, isn't it?"

Dark Pit received no answer. A deafening silence hung over the battlefield. An aroma of death hung over the war zone. Never had Dark Pit been more uneasy or felt more at home…

Out of nowhere streaked a blazing silver arrow. The poisoned tip struck Dark Pit in the chest, sending him spiralling to the ground. Heat blazed against Dark Pit's face, his sweat pore working overtime just to maintain his fitness.

Besides the arrow and roaring flames, appeared two enlarged faces. One of them was identical to that of Pyrrhon besides for the fact that the Aborigine markings on his forehead depicted the death of many innocents. The other was a female, who's beauty matched Pandora's but a sneer upon her lips informed Dark Pit that she was twice as deadly!

"We shall obliterate all angels!" they chanted in unison. "Apollo and Artemis unite!"

"Not on my watch!" was Dark Pit's battle cry as he sent a charged shot spinning into both of the God's bursting faces. Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads as they evaporated into a thin trail of gas. With the gas dissipated the poison in Dark Pit's system.

"Viridi!" Dark Pit called out into the heavens victoriously. "Get Pit for me. I believe we have a world to save!


End file.
